


Clocks move forward but we don't get older cuz we died

by IThinkImOld



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Music, Pride, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkImOld/pseuds/IThinkImOld
Summary: Being dead for 25 years means you missed out on a lot and now have so much to catch up on including music, technology, trends, and going to their first pride parade.... kinda
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Clocks move forward but we don't get older cuz we died

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for the last week so I decided to write it but if anyone wants to continue it, go ahead cuz the concept it so funny.
> 
> Before you read, please note 2 things  
> 1\. I haven't written a fic in 5 years and never expected to write again but quarantine has me going back to my childhood so I apologize if it sucks 
> 
> 2\. I know sunset curve is a rock band and I talk about music in this but I don't know anything about rock music so again, apologies in advance

Its been two months since the boys poofed into Julie Molina’s life. Two months of singing, crying, discovering, laughing, loving, questioning, and healing. Ray and Carlos know about the boys and even though Ray can never see them unless they’re performing with Julie, he accepts the boys as his own kids (they try not to think about the fact that he’s only a few years older than them but they’re ghosts, what can you do?). But even after all this time, after being freed from Caleb, reconciling with Bobby (turns out he’s not a horrible thief, just a guy who lost his three bandmates and didn’t know how to cope with the trauma), Alex getting more serious with Willie, and Reggie finally being able to take a bath, there’s still one major thing that they struggle with. That they’ve been dead for 25 years and in all that time, there’s been so many big world events, advancements in technology, trends, and new artists, so naturally, the boys are constantly confused by everything. A few days ago, Reggie saw a group of teens at the beach, wearing scrunchies, puka shell necklaces, and taking pictures with a polaroid camera, and he kinda tripped out. So, Julie, Flynn, and Carlos found themselves constantly teaching them as much as they possibly could about the last 25 years.

“So I’m still confused, how does Spotify even work?” Luke asked as he was still lost every time Julie brought up streaming. 

“It’s an app that has every song by every artist in the world so you can just listen whenever,” Julie said, showing him the recent list of songs she listened to, before clicking the search bar and handing her phone to the still confused boy, “try it for yourself, just type in a song and it should come up, then press play.” 

Luke was still amazed by how small technology was, he recalled the night him and the boys died, they heard someone yell to call for an ambulance, which meant someone would have to run inside, find a phone, insert a 25 cents, and then call, but here he was with the iPhone 11 in his hand. He decided to look for a song that he had overheard a few kids talking about at the park, not knowing what it was about.

All of a sudden Julie’s heart dropped and she slapped her hand over her mouth, as she heard the opening lyrics to the global phenomenon that was WAP by Cardi B featuring Megan Thee Stallion. Luke’s eyes widened as he realized what the song was about, and he would never shame a woman for talking about their sexuality, he was more so stunned by the fact that he heard kids Carlos’ age talking about it and decided to stop mid-song. 

“Oh wow so that’s what that is,” he said, with a flushed face, “maybe I should find something from the 90’s”. 

They decided to forget about what had just happened and spent the next 2 hours showing each other different songs from different genres, and Reggie, Alex, Willie, and Flynn eventually joined in, sharing everything from the Rolling Stones to Ariana Grande, and even some of those weird songs from YouTubers that shouldn’t exist.

By the end of the night, the boys had learned about the impact Britney Spears had on pop culture, the 2009 VMAs, One Direction breaking up, and the currently trending app called TikTok, which Reggie was sure that if he wasn’t dead, he could be the next famous Tik Toker and get his own coffee drink.

As the months went on, Julie found herself being able to teach the boys even more due to the recent pandemic going on. Every other person she knew was losing their minds being at home with their families, but Julie had the three most fun friends that she knew could never get sick because, well… they're dead. When June rolled around, Luke, Reggie, and the Molinas decided to throw Alex and Willie their first pride parade in the garage which consisted of waving around pride flag, nail painting, blasting music from LGBTQ+ singers, and Reggie doing an interpretive dance of Alex’s coming out story (it was awful and had they not known the context, everyone would assume he was doing an impersonation of those inflatable noodle people at car washes but they didn’t have the heart to tell him).

Even though everything was constantly up in the air and the boys were literally dead, they had never felt more happy and alive than they were in the last few months.


End file.
